


tony's kissable face

by funkyspacegirlfriend



Series: Fluffy Drabbles [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyspacegirlfriend/pseuds/funkyspacegirlfriend
Summary: from the prompt: can we have tony getting kisses from peter? he has such a kissable face. i was watching the scene in im3 where he has that nightmare and i have never wanted to kiss someone more in my life
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffy Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635445
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	tony's kissable face

Tony was used to people trying to kiss him. Lovers, potential lovers, fans stopping him for pictures, people the Avengers had saved from certain doom. Everyone wanted to get their lips on _Tony Stark_. 

It was no different when he started dating Peter. Except, it _was_ different. Partly because Tony actually wanted those kisses. Every day. All the time. He wanted to snag Peter every time they were in the same room and press kisses anywhere he could reach.

The other difference was the way Peter kissed him. Without rhyme or reason, and with no expectation of anything more. Most of the time, there didn’t even seem to be any heat behind the kiss. Sure, there were times when Peter would climb into his lap or roll into him in bed or press him against a wall, and Tony would be able to _feel_ the evidence of the younger man’s desire.

But more often than not, Peter would appear at his side, press a kiss to a random spot on his face, and then disappear just as quickly. His cheek, his temple if Tony was sitting down, his chin if he was standing and Peter didn’t feel like lifting up onto his toes to reach higher. Sometimes his nose if Peter wanted to make him go cross-eyed. And when they were cuddled up together on the couch, Tony tucked up against Peter’s chest with Peter’s arms around his shoulders, sometimes the younger man would just sit with his lips pressed against Tony’s forehead for hours.

It was.. god, it was sweet. It made Tony feel loved and cared for like he never had been before. But because this was a whole new experience, and Tony was Tony, he couldn’t resist questioning _why_.

“Oh, do.. do you want me to stop? Because if it’s making you uncomfortable, I can stop or at least try to do it less or-”

“No, Pete, please _please_ don’t stop. I love it, I’m just.. curious.”

He could see the soft blush spreading across Peter’s face as the kid shrugged. “I dunno, I just.. like to. Sometimes I look at you, or I see you across the room and my brain just says ‘kiss him, right now.’ So I just.. do. Has anyone every told you that you have a very kissable face, Tony?”

It was Tony’s turn to blush, though he couldn’t stop the small smile that popped up as he ducked his head. “No. No, that’s a new one.”

Before he could look up again, there were arms around his waist and soft lips pressed against his jawline. “Well, you do. And you deserve to be kissed all the time. And I deserve to kiss you all the time. So if it’s alright with you, I’m just gonna keep doing it.”

That made Tony chuckle, soft warmth pooling in his belly as he tipped his head down to capture Peter’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“You won’t hear any complaints from me, sweetheart.”


End file.
